It's Written In The Stars
by beedivine
Summary: Freeverse Collection. All different pairings. Latest pairings: Remus/Sirius. Pansy/Lavender. Ron/Hermione/Fred. Alice/Frank. Emmeline/Tonks. Tom Riddle Jr./OC. Olive/Myrtle. Lucius/Narcissa. Lavender/Oliver. Draco/Luna. Sirius/Lily.
1. Standing, Falling What's The Difference?

**A/N: **This is written for Mystii's Freeverse Collection Challenge. Right now I'm thinking that all of these are going to be different pairings.

This particular one is dedicated to Kay (MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus). I hope you like it!

**Prompt:** Fallen  
**Pairing: **Lily/Sirius

_Standing, Falling What's The Difference Anymore?_

You are standing on the edge  
(metaphorically speaking, of course).  
You don't want to (fall) _jump  
_but there is a force, something i n v i s i b l e  
_shoving, pushing, beating  
_on your back  
and your feet are sliding  
closercloser_closer_.

Your eyes fall **shut**,  
trying to b l o c k out the world.  
But it's there,  
and whether your eyes are closed or open  
you see _her_.

Scarlet hair.  
It shimmershimmer_shimmers  
_in the sunlight.  
Green, green eyes.  
She's rubies and emeralds  
but she is so much **more** precious than any gem.

But jump or fall  
she is never going to be there  
to c a t c h you;  
her arms (heart)  
are _fullfullfull_.  
Because James got to her first;  
he captured (stole) her away,  
he swept her off her feet.

And so you open your **eyes**.  
You turn to walk _away_.  
But it doesn't matter; it's point l e s s  
Because you've already _fallen_.

**A/N: **Leave a review and let me know what you thought. And if anyone has a request for a pairing let me know and I will see what I can do. =]


	2. Creeping, Crawling, Captured

**A/N: **For Essie (EveryShiningStar). I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't add one of these to the first chapter, but I don't feel like going back and editing it. So let's say that this counts for the first chapter and everyone here on out: everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

**Prompt: **Web**  
Pairing: **Draco/Luna

_Creeping, Crawling, Captured_

She's like a **spider**,  
_creep_ing, _crawl_ing, making her way i n t o your heart.  
She weaves a web of pale gold and the brightest of blues,  
of hopes, of dreams;  
it's like n o t h i n g  
that you have ever _known_.

"Loony Lovegood,"  
you **taunt**, you **tease**.  
E v e r y time she gives you that same sad smile;  
and e v e r y time the light in her sky blue eyes fades, just a little.

"Really, Draco?  
That is the best you can come up with?"  
Her voice is soft, lilting, and musical.

Your eyes of gray _narrow_,  
glaring. You turn on your heel  
walking (far) away.  
Because something about  
that **look** in her eyes  
and that **tone** of her voice  
sent a fissure through the block of ice that is your _h e a r t_.

(Another thread is added to her web)  
and it **pulls** you in,  
grabbing, snatching.

Even though you're walking (running) away,  
you are going  
**no where.  
**Every step you take  
carries your feet further away.  
But the only _problem_ is,  
you've gone and left your h e a r t with _her_.


	3. Beautiful Together

**Prompt:** Mirror  
**Pairing: **Lavender/Oliver

_Beautiful Together_

B r o k e n and **battered**,  
**beaten** and c u t.  
One look in the mirror is enough  
to tell her _all_ that she needs to know.

Scars**scars**scars line her face.  
She's a m o n s t e r  
(or at least she looks like one)  
just like the _one_ who did this  
to her.

"You're **beautiful**."  
A face appears next to hers  
(_Oliver_)  
as she looks into the mirror.  
"I know that look –  
and you are w r o n g,"  
he says, as if this should be obvious,  
as plain as day.

She leans against him  
as he wraps his arms around her waist.  
Her eyes fall shut  
h i d i n g the reflection of the ugly stranger  
who was staring back at her.

The beat of Oliver's _heart  
_**pulses** in her ears,  
s t e a d y and c a l m i n g.  
Reality slipping away,  
as it always does when he is around  
(or maybe it just ceases to matter).

Just as it has  
from the very beginning,  
when he _f o u n d_ her  
during the war, the final battle.  
"You are going to be okay,"  
he had told her.

And it isn't until now  
that she realizes he was (_is_) **r i g h t  
**(about _everything_).

She spins around in his arms,  
facing him.  
"_I know_," she says,  
and it's an answer to both of his statements.

Because in his arms she is **beautiful**;  
_**together**_ they are _beautiful_.


	4. You Are Lying To Yourself, Pretty Girl

**A/N: **This one is written for Rose (RoseScor90). I hope you like it! =]

**Prompt: **Believe**  
Pairing: **Lucius/Narcissa

_You Are Lying To Yourself, Pretty Girl_

He gives her a smile  
(it's c h a r m ing, for sure).  
The light from the ice covered sun  
glints off of his teeth  
making his appearance,  
all silver and white,  
even more _striking_.

It was that smile  
that first got to her,  
that _slithered_ its way  
into her **heart**.

His words were _graceful_ and _eloquent_,  
they painted a picture of the perfect life.  
She was **young**, she was **foolish**;  
she b e l i e v e d every word.

On the day she married him  
she thought (as they say) that it was only the _beginning_.  
But as it turns out,  
it was the **end**.  
The end of the c h a r m ing smiles  
and comments that made her heart _flutter_.

He had got her just where he wanted her,  
(so why keep up the **charade**?)

Every inch of him  
that made his way into her heart,  
that had it overflowing with pure h a p p i n e s s, with pure b l i s s,  
was now **squeezing** and **suffocating**,  
draining the _life_ right out of her.

Because she had always believed  
(Oh, but he was an _excellent_ liar. The best.)  
that she meant something to him.  
(But she was just a pretty _trinket_, a way to carry on the bloodline.)  
And it's only now that she can see  
that he's pulling her d o w n, drowning her  
until she turns just as **cold** as him.  
She hangs d e s p e r a t e l y onto her old beliefs.  
(She'll _never_ be as cold as him.)

But you can't spell be**lie**ve without the **lie**.


	5. Those Little Lies You Never Should Have

**Prompt: **Line  
**Pairing: **Olive Hornby/Moaning Myrtle

_Those Little Lies You Never Should Have Told_

You crossed the l i n e;  
You took it _too_ far.  
And while it's not your fault,  
(that she is _gonegonegone_ for good)  
you regret every little word  
that ever fell from your lips  
Because they s l i c e d and they c u t

(and you know that they hurt her _so damn much_).

You never meant a word  
of what you said.  
It was only a c o v e r u p,  
_lies_ in place of the **truth.**

(If only you could have admitted that when it would have c o u n t e d.)

But it's so much easier to string together the make believe  
than it is to b u c k u p and admit the **facts**.

You thought that if you said something enough  
(she's u g l y; I h a t e her; I wish she would disappear f o r e v e r)  
you might actually start to believe it.

But there is a **bold** line between what is real  
and what is _lies l i e s lies_.

_You_ n e v e r believed a word of it,  
but it's a _pity_ that she believed  
e v e r y o n e.  
And now that she's _gone_,  
you'll **never** be able to set her straight.


	6. You Want It? You Got It

**A/N:** This was written for Alie (Alieboo). I hope this pairing turned out okay.

**Prompt: **Imperfect  
**Pairing: **Tom Riddle Jr./OC

_You Want it? You Got It._

When she smiles  
she s h i n e s, she g l o w s.  
Her ringlets of **gold** bouncing  
on her shoulders  
as she laughs.

(The sound _echoes_ in your mind,  
resounding off of all the **sharp** edges.)

She's beautiful, eye-catching.  
But she doesn't _factor_ in  
to your p l a n s, your g o a l s,  
your **life**.

She's _much_ too sweet, _much_ too innocent  
(she's e v e r y t h i n g that you're not).

Her eyes (_blueblueblue_) flicker towards you.  
A grin and a wink is all it takes  
to play your part c o n v i n c i n g l y.  
You are _charming_ and _kind_:  
they _all_ buy it;  
**they're all fools.**

She glides toward you  
(gracefulgracefulgraceful)  
and there lies her biggest m i s t a k e of all.  
It's where she crosses over from the perfect  
to the _imperfect_, the incredibly _flawed.  
_(She's too blinded, too **dumb**,  
to see the devil brewing within you,  
just below the surface.)

She gives another grin as she reaches you.  
You take her hand and press your lips against it  
(ever the gentlemen,  
if only she _knew_).  
You lower your clasped hands and return her smile.  
She doesn't have a p l a c e within this life of yours.  
But in this **moment**,  
passing and fleeting,  
you _want_ her.

And just like everything else  
that you have set your mind to wanting,  
_**you shall have.**_

Your grin shifts to a smirk as you lead her away.


	7. A Thousand Reasons Why

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. My muse decided to skip town on me (and it's still not really back). So I appologize if this one isn't very good.

**Prompt:** Thousand  
**Pairing: **Emmeline Vance/Tonks

_A Thousand Reasons Why_

She sits in the corner  
and silently, she listens.  
You're front and center,  
middle of the action.  
You're y o u n g, you're **innocent**, you're _naïve_.

Her eyes d r i f t a w a y  
from the head of the meeting  
and they land on _you_ of all people.  
But you're too caught up in the plans  
for _this_ secret mission and _that_ secret mission  
to pay her prying eyes much **attention**.

But by the end of the meeting you can still _f e e l_ her eyes  
burning_burning_burning right t h r o u g h you.

Death Eaters are _nothing_,  
you would face them eagerly.  
But this, her eyes, her w a t c h i n g,  
has your heart b e a t i n g, **pounding**, faster faster _faster_.  
It has you _frozen_ in fear.

The room empties, the other Order members f i l t e r i n g from the room,  
but you _stay_ in your chair **unable** to move.  
When the door falls shut  
with a loud (_screaming_) thud that echoes through the room,  
it is just y o u and h e r.

Leave_getout_**run**whileyoustillcan  
says the erratic pace of your heart.  
It's enough to thaw your bones, to _force_ yourself to your feet.  
You try to make your way to the door  
quicklyquicklyquickly (without _falling_ into anything).

But she's older and she's wiser (and _damn it_ she's q u i c k e r)  
and she's blocking the door (your exit, your _escape_).  
Your heart is flying, pounding, getting ready for lift off.

"What do you want?"  
The words are a **snap**, torn uncharacteristically from your lips.  
A smile _curls_ the edges of her mouth,  
a light s m o l d e r s from within her dark eyes.  
But to your surprise, she steps aside.

"What are you doing?"  
(You wonder at how  
your voice can turn from a snap  
to completely b r e a t h l e s s in all of ten seconds.)

"You wanted to leave, so leave.  
I won't stop you."  
**But she already has.  
**You would have been _long_ _gone  
_if it weren't for h e r.

You can think of a t h o u s a n d reasons  
why you shouldn't be here, why you shouldn't be doing this,  
(why you should stick with your original plan and _leave_).  
But there is o n e clear reason why you **should  
**and it is staring back at you in her eyes  
(_Hopehopehope_).

Slowly, those thousand _little_ reasons  
start to drift away, to d i s a p p e a r.  
Because her hope is _brilliant_ and it's _blinding  
_and suddenly, you can't **bear** to disappoint it.


	8. Release

**A/N: **This one is also for LittleMissWesley's Freeverse Song Challenge. The song I got was Misguided Ghosts by Paramore.

And just a warning, this one might be a bit OOC. (But I am such a big Alice/Marlene shipper that I see it as being wholly necessary. =P)

**Prompt: **Puppet  
**Pairing: **Alice/Frank

_Release_

_Death_,  
it is everywhere.  
The front page of the Daily Prophet,  
d a n c i n g behind closed eyes,

and it is w a i t i n g  
just around the corner.

Her eyes fly **open** in an instant.  
The arm of her sleeping husband  
lies gently across her waist,  
but it provides no _warmth_.

She slides from their bed.  
She dresses.  
(And it's all so damn m e c h a n i c a l,  
like she's a puppet, a marionette,  
with someone _else_ pulling the **strings**.)

She's so tired of h i d i n g the pain,  
of f i g h t i n g the tears,  
of t r y i n g to be strong for Frank.

Physically, she is **safe** by his side  
(_he would die for her_).  
But mentally she _is_ dying,  
and he can't _**protect**_ her, he can't _**save**_ her.

_He has to let her go._

She scribbles a note  
(hastily_hastily_ _quickly_quickly;  
before he wakes up).  
Before he can pull a string to **stop** her  
and another to force her back to bed.

She lifts the note in her hand  
(reading_rereading_reading).  
Her fingers tighten on the paper  
as her eyes skim over the l a s t words,  
crinkling the edges of the paper.

_I love you,  
__but you have to let me go._

As she apparates away  
she can hear the cutting of the strings,  
an echo through her mind,  
and a _release_  
as they f a l l to the ground.


	9. Silly Girl, You Can't Fight Fate

**A/N: **This one is for Indy (Indyanna)

**Prompt:** Capture  
**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione/Fred

_Silly Girl, You Can't Fight Fate_

You are Ron_and_Hermione,  
and though you always argue, you always bicker,  
it _doesn't_ _really_ mean a thing.

Because you belong together  
(or you thought you did).

After all, it is the _perfect little clichéd_ love story:  
you h a t e each other;  
you become (b e s t) friends;  
you _fall_ in l o v e.

It's **simple**, it's _**perfect**_.  
Why try and fight it?

(You never w a n t e d to anyway.)

But the longer you try _not_ to fight it,  
the louder the voice in your mind (**heart**) (s o u l) gets,  
telling you to **fight**, like hell.  
(You always have been a fighter at heart, after all.)

Any _other_ time it might **not** have mattered.  
You might have been able to let yourself be c a r r i e d down the path  
that your life was t a k i n g you.

But then **he** had to go and _c a t c h_ your eye,  
(and c a p t u r e your heart).  
The _older_ Weasley,  
the one who can bring a _smile_ to your face  
no matter how hard you try  
to keep your face **blank**, expression_less_.

You don't want him to _get_ to you;  
you don't want to have f e e l i n g s for him.  
(Oh, but sweet girl, you _do_;  
just a d m i t it already.)  
But when he meets your eyes  
and he gives you that c r ook ed smile  
you realize that it is too late  
(it is **much** too late, dear).

_Every_ time Ron puts his arm around your shoulders,  
_every_ time he l o o k s at you  
you can see _his_ _love  
_written (in **permanent** marker) all across his face.

You want to _push_ him away,  
to **shove** him away,  
to tell him to q u i t it already.  
**But you **_**don't**_** and you **_**can't**_**.  
**(Because fate is still p u l l i n g at your heartstrings  
and it _just_ _won't let you_.)

Besides you, _brave_, c o n f i d e n t Hermione Granger,  
are much too **scared** to let the truth be k n o w n.  
And really, you don't want to break**shatter**_crush_ Ron's heart,  
to leave him for his brother.

And when you see Fred laying there,  
the light in his eyes _faded_ and **gone**,  
you _give up_ the fight.  
You let f a t e **win**.


	10. Little Angel of Misery

**A/N: **This is for Rose (w a t e r m e l o n e y e s)

**Prompt: **Circus  
**Pairing:** Pansy/Lavender

_Little Angel of Misery_

Your life is one big circus  
and you are the **clown** –  
the village _idiot_, the court j e s t e r.  
(but everyone is laughing _at_ you, not _with_ you.)

And she is walking that **high** wire,  
too _far_ away to reach, to touch.  
(Gryffindor and Slytherin are a world (galaxy) apart, after all.)

She is looking _down_ at you,  
like the angel that she is,  
with a s m i r k on those thin, red lips  
and **blackblack** hair brushing the tips of her shoulders.

So maybe she's not your _average_ angel  
(no, she's much too **dark**).  
But she's an angel just the same, in y o u r eyes.

Her laughter, a tinkling like bells,  
reaches down to where you wait (watch)  
from far, far below.

Usually _you_ are the one to gossip,  
but now it has been t u r n e d against you.  
_She likes girls.  
__She likes Pansy._

It started as a _joke_,  
but little did they know,  
it was a l l true.

Your f a v o r i t e pastime  
made you look a **fool**.  
(And finally you see just how it feels.)

You hear the laughter that s u r r o u n d s you  
and the (not so) secret whispers.  
You don't fail to notice  
the _glares_ and **dirty** looks.

You want it to change everything  
(but it changes not a thing).  
Your heart still f l u t t e r s when you see her.  
You try and _deny_ all the rumors  
(but you're a **horrible** liar;  
they all can s e e right through you).

Pansy keeps walking that high wire,  
taunting, teasing, _torturing.  
_Ever your dark angel.

But if for some reason  
she slips and f a l l s  
you will _always_ be waiting below,  
ready to c a t c h her.


	11. In A Single, Stupid Moment

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. It's been forever since I've updated anything. There are no excuses. =P

This was _very slightly_ inspired by Blaine's little realization in the latest episode of Glee (Original Song).

This one is dedicate to Des (backtothestart).

**Prompt: **Moment  
**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius

_In A Single, Stupid Moment_

Sometimes the changes are easy to map,  
you can f o l l o w them with your eyes.  
The _slow_ development of the shallow feelings of a simple **crush  
**into something more, into _**love**_.

Sometimes it's i n s t a n t.  
You see that _one_ person  
and know, within a single beat of your heart,  
that you want them to be yours for_ever_.

And sometimes, well sometimes you never even see it coming.  
It's even _more_ of a blindside than love at first sight.  
It happens on an ordinary day,  
with an everyday moment.  
He's sitting across from you,  
dark curls fall into _swirl_ing gray eyes.  
James mutters something about a prank,  
and you roll your eyes  
(because really, can't they leave Snive—Severus— alone already?).

Your essay demands your attention again  
and you're about to comply _when he does it_,  
when he changes e v e r y t h i n g in a single, stupid moment.  
_He laughs_,  
and the sound is like _nothing_ you've ever heard  
(even though you **have** heard it – a million times before).  
Your eyes snap back up from your parchment.  
There he is, sitting before you,  
your best friend, the same Sirius Black that you have known for _years_.

_But he's not the same, not even close._

His eyes seem to s h i n e a little _bright_er.  
His laugh – he's still laughing, and it's that **damn** laugh  
that _convinces_ you that something must really be wrong.  
Because the sound has always annoyed you before  
(it's more of a bark than anything else).  
But now, simply the sound of it has your stomach  
t w i r l i n g and s w i r l i n g  
in something like happiness,  
in something a lot like _lov—_

And it's that _word,  
_that stupid, _stupid_ word that you won't even let yourself think  
(_lovelovelove_)  
that really g e t s to you.

But it's there and you can't shake the thought.

And as he lifts his hand and runs it roughly through those untamable curls of his,  
a single thread of jealously slithers its way into the pit of your stomach.  
You start to wonder if maybe, just maybe,  
(but _how_ can it be?)  
there is nothing wrong with _him_, after all;  
because he hasn't changed in the course of a single moment:  
_you_ have.

And it's only now, as that fact begins to sink in,  
phrases like _puppy love_ and _soul mate_ f l i t t e r i n g through your mind,  
that you realize **everything** has been leading up to _this_ moment.  
And now that it's here, there is **no** turning back,  
_even if you wanted to._

**A/N: **I'm a bit out of practice at writing anything besides essays for school, so be honest and let me know if it's a total train-wreck or not. =]


End file.
